This invention relates to an Automated Odor Modifier and more particularly to an Automated Odor Modifier to be used to facilitate the elimination of objectionable odor within living, working and recreation spaces. Because the imprecise release of pleasant odors can become objectionable, this system electronically times, meters, and release pleasant odor modification vapors into the selected locations via a fan. The pleasant odor modification liquids are stored in containers, and are pumped to nozzles in the selected locations. This invention vastly reduces the need for localized air freshener substances, devices, or aerosol sprays.
Throughout the years, many attempts have been made, to eliminate indoor malodor, but with only marginal success. A very good attempt was made by Kroeger at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,964. In this invention Electrostatic and Radio Frequency signals are used to remove the airborne contaminants that contributes to malodor. Although this invention seems effective in some applications, it is too complicated to be useful in most applications. Additionally, because Radio Frequency (R.F.) signals can interfere with so many electronic instruments found in today""s living, working, and recreational spaces; this method is unattractive.
Another worthwhile attempt in this endeavor was made by Carl Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,409. The delivery system disclosed by Watkins is very cumbersome and inefficient. Watkins teaches a delivery system in which pressurized cans are placed in an enclosure, the aroma within the cans is expelled by electromechanical means. Clearly this system is a high maintenance system suitable only for entertainment venues.
This invention relates to an Automated Odor Modification System used for automatically, and precisely releasing odor modification agents in liquid vapor form into the selected spaces. The odor modification liquids are stored in containers; and are delivered to the desired locations based upon the setting of an electronic programmable timer; liquid level of the containers, and nozzle reservoirs. Each location can be programmed for service independently of each other. For example four locations can received four different odor modification agents simultaneously.